Palingenesis
by RogueValentine
Summary: "Yet...dark magic comes at a high price; becoming cursed and twisted. So the two women are reborn each century to find each other in love, only to have it taken from them in death again and again..."
1. Prologue

**Hello! I got inspiration for this story from the story Carter tells Lois in Smallville, about him and his wife. This first chapter is just an introduction; I'll try to get the 'official' first chapter up by the end of the week. **

**The story is set after the most recent episode 'The Blonde Squad."**

**Also, as much as I love Beck and Jade together, and can't WAIT for the episode to air where they get back together, but still, 'Tori and Jade's Playdate' was just AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Sadly. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Every fairy tale had a bloody lining. Every one had teeth and claws." _**Alice Hoffman**_

_Many years ago, in a kingdom now forgotten, a Princess was born. She was known as 'The Light', a figure of magnificence and beauty who would bring hope back to a darkening kingdom. The Princess had been gifted with a magical ability never seen before, and people came from all over the kingdom to catch a glimpse of the child._

_At 12 years of age, the Princesses life took a horrible turn. An evil sorcerer, desperate for the Princesses magic, attacked the castle. Although the sorcerer was able to be defeated, the \ Queen was killed in the assault. The King fell into a state of despair and became distant from his daughter, no longer the man he once was. _

_On her 16__th__ birthday, the King's Chancellor encouraged the King to the idea of finding the Princess a worthy Prince to take as a husband. The King approved the suggestion, though since he was still detached from his daughter, thought only of the risk of her power being in the wrong hands, and not of her happiness. The King sent a message out; issuing a challenge; any Prince who could defeat the frightful dragon who lived in the caves above the valley would be proven valiant and loyal, and would earn the right to have the Princess's hand in marriage. _

_Unbeknownst to everyone, however, the Princess had already found love; a forbidden, true love with a knights daughter. They would meet, once a week, in a secret place behind the waterfall. _

_With no one but the Princess objecting to the idea, the contest began. Many brave Princes' tried and failed to overcome the fearsome beast. One Prince, of a kingdom across the sea, was determined to take the Princess as his bride. This Prince was clever, and instead of trying to merely use brute force to defeat the dragon, he used his intellect to compose a melody to send the dragon into a slumber, before spearing it through the heart with his sword._

_As was promised him by the King, this Prince now had the right to marry the Princess, much to her dismay. _

_The Prince bestowed many gifts upon the Princess; appearing generous, loving and kind. Nevertheless, as the wedding drew closer, the Princess knew that she couldn't go through with it, and plotted with the knight's daughter to run away. _

_On the eve of the wedding, they carried out their plan, only to be caught by the Prince, who imprisoned the knight's daughter as a sorceress herself; one who had bewitched the Princess into loving her. The Prince threatened to kill the knight's daughter unless the Princess married him, his greed to possess her magic too great and so close. The Princess felt there was no other choice and agreed. But two days after their wedding, the Prince beheaded the knight's daughter, in a display of true cruelty. _

_The Princess tried all her magic to bring her love back to life. Unfortunately though, it could not be done, as any magic, no matter how powerful, cannot bring back the dead. In her grief, the Princess turned to the dark arts and discovered a spell for reincarnation. Desperate to be reunited with her love, she followed through with the spell and took her own life. Yet, unknowing to the Princess, dark magic comes at a high price; becoming cursed and twisted. So the two women are reborn each century to find each other in love, only to have it taken from them in death again and again... _

* * *

Please R & R


	2. The Play

**Chapter One: The Play**

_**(Tori)**_

"_Remembrance of things past is not necessarily the remembrance of things as they were." -__**Marcel Proust**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"And that," Sikowitz says, gesturing grandly, "is the new play I am directing. Everyone excited?"

"It's so sad." Cat sniffs, placing the story in her lap.

"Well I liked it."

I roll my eyes. Of course Jade likes it. It ends with death and suffering.

I glance over at the clock on the wall. 11:47; not long now. Normally the favourite part of my day is Sikowitz's class, but this morning Trina _forgot _to tell me that she had to be at school almost an hour early, and so I didn't have time for breakfast. As if on cue, my stomach rumbles.

"Don't worry." I murmur, patting it gently, "I'll get you some food soon."

"Did you say something?" Andre whispers next to me.

"Oh no." I blush, and turn my attention back to the class.

"So we're doing a fairytale?" Beck is asking uncertainly.

"No, no, not a fairytale my dear student, it is a story that has been passed down from many generations." Sikowitz explains.

"So...a fairytale?" Beck says again slowly, glancing around the room for confirmation that that's what think too. We all simply shrug back, unsure.

I change the topic before it gets even more confusing. "This is a really depressing story Sikowitz. Can't we do something happier?"

"I don't see what the problem is." Jade says. It's annoying, the way she has to have a comment against everything I say.

"It's supposed to be depressing." Sikowitz explains. "It's a tragic love story. Star-crossed lovers are always an interesting tale to tell."

"Do they have names?" Cat asks, absent-mindedly twirling her hair.

"Good question Cat!" Sikowitz claps his hands together. "The story never mentions names, so we can make up our own."

"Oh yay!" Cat giggles. I almost laugh myself. That girl is just too easy to please.

"So, who wants to know who their playing?" Sikowitz grins.

"Okay, but first..." I begin, before I am interrupted by Jade.

"Shut up and let Sikowitz say our roles!" She snaps. I shoot her a withering glare, but turn around quickly before she can see. As much as I don't want to admit it, Jade does sometimes scare me, and I'm afraid her response would be more than just a glare back.

Sikowitz clears his throat and then continues. "Okay, Jade, since you're so eager to know, you'll be playing the Princess in this tale."

"Ugh," Jade groans, "The Princess? Can't I be the other one? The knight or whatever?"

"The knight's _daughter._" Sikowitz corrects. "And no, sorry. Unless you'd prefer not to be in the play..."

"No, the Princess is fine." Jade says quickly.

"I thought as much. Robbie, you'll be playing the King."

"At least he'll be able to play the depressed part well." Rex pipes up.

"Hey," Robbie says indignantly, his expression dropping. I don't think I'll ever understand why Robbie uses Rex simply to undermine himself. It's like a form of self hatred, I guess, but not as dark.

Sikowitz chooses to ignore the banter. "Beck, you will be the King Chancellor."

Jade and Beck both let out a breath I don't think either of them realised they had been holding. They had both thought what we had all probably been thinking; that ebck would play the part of the Prince, and while they had made progress in becoming friends since their break-up, they were still a bit awkward around each other when anything of a romantic nature came up in a topic of conversation, no matter what about. It was easy to see that neither of them would have been comfortable having to play a couple; even if it isn't exactly a pleasant one.

"Cool." Beck shrugs, relaxing back into his chair.

"Andre, you'll be the Prince. So be ready to get angry and mean."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Andre says.

"Next," Sikowitz turns towards Cat, who perks up in her chair. "Cat, you're going to be playing the Queen."

Robbie looks over dreamily at Cat. That poor kid; Cats just way too oblivious to see how much Robbie likes her. And he's tried _everything. _Speeches, songs, even straight out asking to make out with her. Nothing seems to work.

"But then I'm only at the start of the play?" Cat frowns.

"We'll find something else for you to do." Sikowitz assures her.

"Can my name be Maria? You said we could pick our names?"

"Yes, sure, whatever you want. Now Tori..."

For a split second, I'm excited, waiting to hear my role, but then it dawns on me. There's only one main character left. I look at Jade out of the corner of my eye. She's realised too.

"...You'll be playing the knights daughter."

My heart sinks. Great, I have to pretend to be in love with Jade; _again. _I'm not saying it was exactly torture the first time, apart from the guys at Nozu's, and it had gotten better as the play had progressed, but it still hadn't been a walk in the park.

"Can't we find someone else to play that part?" Jade asks, annoyed. Normally, I would argue with her, since many a time she has tried to writhe me out of my role, but truly I wouldn't mind giving her this one and just helping with backstage stuff. I don't really want to have to deal with an irritated Jade when I'm this hungry.

"For once I agree." Jade looks at me in shock. So does everyone else. "I'm good with just hanging back on this one."

"I thought you girls learnt a lesson about acting together from out last production?" Sikowitz cautions us.

"No, we did," I nod, and Jade's all too eager to do the same. "But I just think..."

"No, you'll think nothing. Those are you're roles. They have been chosen for you, by me, and that is how they'll stay."

"But before you said that if I didn't want my role I just wouldn't be in the play?" Jade exasperates.

"Well I changed my mind. I can do that, I have authority."

Jade's eyes darken, and she slumps down sulking. Now I feel even worse. I didn't want to have to put up with Jade before, and now she's extra cranky.

Sikowitz dolls out the rest of the smaller roles, and then the bell rings, giving a welcome break to the tension. I stand up, wanting to get out as soon as possible; I'm in a desperate need for food now.

"Could everyone who's has a character in the play please come to the Black Box theatre first to collect your scripts." Sikowitz announces. I groan.

"But Sikowitz, I'm _hungry. _I didn't get breakfast. Can't I get it off you later?"

"Sorry Tori, it's got to be now. I'm gone for the rest of the day. There's something living in my walls and I'm setting a trap to catch it..." With that, Sikowitz walks out of the room, lost in his thoughts.

"Ugh. Great. I'm very sure my stomach is eating itself as we speak." I whine to Andre as we follow Sikowitz out.

"We have to go past our lockers to get to the theatre anyway. You can just grab something on the way."

"No. I didn't have time to get breakfast _or_ grab lunch. I need to buy it."

"I packed an extra granola bar. You can have that if you want." Robbie offers.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Hey Vega, wait up." I hear Jade's voice behind me. I stifle another groan. I'm just so hungry, why do people have to keep me from food?

"I'll get the bar out for you." Robbie pats my shoulder and walks away with Beck and Andre. I turn to face Jade.

"What Jade? I tried to get out of doing the play. There's not much more I can do about it."

"No, I know. I was just going to say we're both just going to have to get over it." Jade looks uncomfortable. I'm not surprised. Being kind, even as half-assed as this attempt is, isn't easy for her.

"Yeah, sure." I reply. She starts to say something else but I cut her off, damn the consequences of getting Jade West angry.

"Let's just go get our scripts."

I'm so very, _very _hungry.


	3. New York City, 1948

**_Here's the next chapter. It's quite long, but I only wanted it could only chapter._  
**

**_Also, I will apologise in advance for any mistakes regarding the period of time and its phrases, setting and anything else. I only really have Google to rely on._**

* * *

**Chapter Three: New York City, 1948**

_**7th**__** October, 1948**_

_**New York City, New York**_

"_There are three sides to every story. Mine, yours and the truth." _~ _**Joe Massino, **__**American Mobster**_

"_You had plenty money, 1922,__  
__You let other women make a fool of you,__  
__Why don't you do right, like some other men do?__  
__Get out of here and get me some money too__..."_

The voice is smooth, gorgeous. Some men close to the front begin wolf whistling and cheering.

"Victoria? Darling? Do you really have to take me to places like this? It's quite vulgar." Diana wrinkles her nose.

"Mother, I told you that you didn't have to come." Tori reminds her.

"But we meet every Sunday night for dinner." Her mother says, frowning.

"Yes, but I told you that tonight Raymond was meeting with his boss, Mr Carver here tonight. I told you we could have rescheduled."

"But why did you need to be here? _You're _not meeting Raymond's boss, are you?"

"Mother, just eat your food." Tori sighs. Diana knits her brow, so Victoria offers a small smile. "Please."

Tori let her gaze wander over towards the bar. A cloudy haze from the various cigars and cigarettes drifted between the patrons, adding a smoky tang to the air. Tori's husband, Raymond, was leaning casually against the counter, twirling his drink in his hand. While he was still muscular and quite tall, he was overshadowed by the looming Mr Carver; who was as good as seven feet wide as he was seven feet tall. Mr Carver's face suddenly split into a giant grin. Obviously the meeting was going well. Raymond was a Detective, specialising in gangs and trafficking. His boss, Mr Carver, was head of the Department, but he only filled out paperwork and assigned jobs, as he hadn't been in the field himself for a good fifteen years. He had asked Raymond to meet with him that night because his usual photographer for photographing evidence was ill, and so Raymond had suggested Tori as a suitable temporary replacement, as she worked for a local newspaper as a photographer already.

The two men walked over towards the table, and Tori put on a flashy smile, and urged her mother to do the same.

"Mr Carver." She says politely. "How good to see you again. This is my mother, Diana Manson."

"How do you do, Mr Carver." Diana says.

"Nice to meet you." Mr Carver grunts, nodding towards Diana. He waves a chewed cigar in Tori's direction. "And I'll be hoping to see a lot more of you. This husband of yours can be quite convincing. Tells me you're very good at what you do." He claps a beefy hand, as big as a common saucer, onto Raymond's shoulder and the man can't help but wince slightly.

"Why thank you," Tori smiles. "I just hope I'm good enough for what you need."

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine." Mr Carver chuckles. "Don't worry, it won't be crime scenes or nothing." He looks past Diana's head and spots someone he knows. "Raymond will fill you all in Mrs Lake, but right now I need to go see this gentleman." Mr Carver walks off. Raymond kisses Tori's head and sits down in the chair next to her.

"What's this about another job Victoria?" Diana exasperates. "I already don't like how much you work at your current job. I mean really, what are you going to do when children come along..."

"Mother please."

"It's quite alright Diana." Raymond assures her. "Tori's helping me out at work, and we're all very grateful."

"Well _Victoria _should be focused on other things besides silly pictures." Diana says in distaste. "We can discuss it tonight, when you come back to mine for supper."

Tori and Raymond share a look.

"Mother," Tori starts, a little edgy, "I _told _you that I have to go back to the office after this. Since I now have this other job I need to get my prints done for the newspaper before tomorrow."

"But it's so _late. _Darling, a woman such as yourself can't be out so late, on your own."

"Why did I let her come here again?" Tori murmurs. Raymond squeezes her hand.

"I can take care of myself." Tori says loudly. Diana goes to reply but is drowned out by a sudden eruption of cheering and applause. The song has finished.

The singer, a contrasted woman of ebony hair and marble skin, dressed in a sparkling emerald gown, blows a kiss out to the audience and saunters of stage, followed by shouts of 'encores' and love declarations.

A small, balding man runs up on stage and takes the microphone. "Let's hear another cheer for the beautiful Jade Flynn!"

It takes a while for the following ruckus to die down to an acceptable level.

Jade emerges again from the back of the stage, and is immediately flocked by adoring men. One man however, all muscle and confidence, pushes through, grabs her arm, and makes a big show of kissing her. Raymond's eyes narrow.

"Francis D'Arta." He mutters darkly.

"The mobster?" Diana gasps softly, clutching her bag to her chest. "Oh Victoria, why did you bring me here?"

"He's not going to do anything to you Mother, calm down. Besides, Raymond's close to getting him, so it will all be fine."

"Hopefully soon," Raymond admits. "He runs the biggest drug cartel this side of New York. We've been trying to get him for months, but his uses so many scapegoats we can't pin anything on him, and when we do our evidence or our witness's all fall through." He gestures towards Jade, who is whispering something in D'Arta's ear, arms wrapped around his neck. "We've even tried that girlfriend of his, Flynn, but we can't get close enough to her without one of D'Arta's men showing up."

Raymond glimpses at his watch. "You better go soon Tori. It's almost nine thirty. Otherwise you won't be home till dawn, judging by the amount of pictures you told me you had to finish."

"You're quite right." Tori kisses her husband and stands up, grabbing her purse. She gives her mother a hug, and says, "I'll be careful," before Diana can even protest. "Raymond will drive you home, so please be nice."

"Don't patronize me." Diana snips.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mother."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Just past Hodgin's Deli and a few blocks down from Riddly's Bar and Lounge is dimly lit and seedy part of New York City. Broken bottles, burnt out cigarettes and smashed cars litter the streets. Graffiti covers every wall and window. Rubble lies on cracked pavement and dumpsters are piled high with sharp-tooth rats.

One hotel, though, still stands tall among all the decay and filth. It has shattered windows that still need fixing, crackling lights that swing too low, pipes that are rusted shut and a floor that can't be seen through all the dust. But it's anonymous, remote.

And therefore, it is perfect.

The walls shudder against them, protesting, as Jade pushes Tori back, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Tori's hands have already found the zipper to Jade's dress. She tick-tacks it down while Jade drags them along the wall, finding their room and shoving in the key. She nudges Tori through the door and slams it shut with her foot.

Jade wriggles out of her dress and it pools silently at her feet. They both clumsily kick off their shoes and Tori almost trips. Jade laughs, holding Tori's arms to help steady her.

"I thought you said you didn't drink anything at dinner?"

"Just shut up." Tori says. She turns them around and backs Jade up until she falls down on the bed. Jade slides herself up the bed until she is leaning against the pillows. Tori latches onto Jade's neck, sucking at her pulse point, causing Jade to gasp. Jade's hands fall to her sides as Tori sits up, pulling down Jade's stockings and underwear.

It was about a year ago when it started. Tori had been photographing Jade for a newspaper interview. Jade had just started singing at the bar, and Tori was newly engaged to Raymond. Something about the raven haired woman had intrigued Tori, and they had met up a few times after that. How those innocent meetings had grown into something more neither woman really could understand. It had gotten more dangerous when Francis had taken a liking to Jade, so they had to be extra careful, as he was very big on jealousy.

Jade is already breathing heavily, her body flushed, as Tori kisses her way down her stomach. Jade's hips tremble as Tori plants a kiss on the inside of her thigh, close to her centre, anticipating what's to come.

Tori flicks her tongue over Jade's clit, and it brings out a pleasurable moan from between the girls lips. Tori continues at a deliberately slow pace, licking and sucking, Jade's hands fisting the sheets, barely able to catch her breath.

"Fuck." Jade pants, hips twitching against the bed. "_My God. _Please, just..._fuck..."_

Tori gives in, replacing her tongue with her fingers, curling them once inside.

Jade comes quickly, intensely, the room echoing with her screams. Tori moves back up her to the head of the bed, pressing their bodies together, listening to Jade's quick breathing as she calms herself.

Jade's fingers knot into Tori's hair, the other hand gripping her hips and she flips them over, lips on her neck in a matter of seconds.

"If I'm keeping track right, it looks like it's my turn now."

Tori laughs, and closes her eyes as Jade unzips her dress and pulls it down, her hands ghosting over the newly exposed skin.

When it's like this, when they're together, nothing, not even husbands or boyfriends or society seems to matter.

When they're like this, they are the simply the whole word, and nothing else exists.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As Jade enters the small building, she can hear voices; loud and bawdy. Two large, muscled men stand stockily at the first door on the right. She greets them with simply a smile, and they nod, stepping aside and swinging open the door. Jade steps through and is welcomed by air thick with smoke and the strong smell of whiskey. A group of men are lounging around a table, playing poker. The man with the largest amount of chips stacked in front of him, Francis D'Arta, turns around in his chair at the sound.

"Good, babe, you made it." His words are slurred.

"Well I hope you've saved me a game." Jade walks over to an empty chair beside Francis, but instead he pulls her into his lap and kisses her. His breath reeks of alcohol, his hands roughing her hair.

"Come on, we have a game to play." Tommy Stello growls, slamming his fist on the table.

"Frankie just likes making you guys jealous, that's all." Jade laughs and the men join in. As she goes to move over, however, she is stopped when Francis suddenly grabs her arm. He slides the sleeve of her dress across, exposing her shoulder and a small, red, bruise-like mark. Jade freezes, trying to keep a nonchalant look on her face, while silently cursing. Normally they're so careful.

"Where'd you get this then?" Francis narrows his eyes. The rest of the men lean forward to take a look, all curious as well. Francis only knows what he _thinks _it is, Jade reasons, but he is also quite drunk, so hopefully easy to fool.

"Some men were moving some boxes and things from the apartment next to mine. They bumped me on the way out." Jade lies lamely.

Francis studies the mark for another second while Jade holds her breath. He brushes his fingers over it and then bends down to kiss it.

"Well, as long as it was only a bump. I can't have my girl hurt."

Jade feels her body go light with relief and she smiles, moving over to the chair beside him.

"So, who's dealing then?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Just this next road. Number 15." Tori informs the cab driver. He nods and takes the left, coming to a stop outside a tall brick townhouse.

It's almost midnight, the street quiet aside from the occasional scurry of an animal and the car's engine as it pulls away. Tori is home early than she expected; as she had told Raymond she wouldn't be back until at least one. She unlocks the door with a quiet click and walks inside, slipping her shoes off and hanging her coat. Tori casts her eyes downward as she makes her way to the stairs. It's strange, but whenever she comes home from a rendezvous with Jade, she feels as if the walls watch her, judge her; knowing that she's done something that she shouldn't.

Tonight, however, a noise from upstairs distracts her. Tori, curious, sneaks up silently, avoiding all the creaky boards. The door to her bedroom is slightly ajar, and Tori is frozen still by the image inside.

Mary Stevens, the butchers daughter, the same one Tori visits every week, is bent over, gripping the bedframe, completely naked. Raymond stands behind her, pants around his ankles, an arm around her waist, thrusting quickly into her. They both groan at the same time, and it snaps Tori out of her shock. Just as quietly as before, she walks back down the stairs, out the door and around to the side of the house to lean against the wall, her mind blank. The wind is chilly, and it nips at Tori's skin, but she doesn't seem to notice.

It seems like forever before Tori hears the door open and shut, and she can make out Mary's silhouette running across the street to a parked car. If she had noticed the extra coat and shoes that had suddenly appeared, she hadn't acted like it. Tori waits until Mary's car has turned the corner, and then counts to one hundred, before she moves.

She takes her time returning inside and up the stairs. She pauses on the landing. She can see Raymond inside the room, tucked up in their bed, breathing softly. She steps forward and the floor squeaks. His eyes open and sees her standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering how much longer you'd be." He says, and Tori offers the best smile she can. She changes quickly and slips into bed beside him. Raymond wraps his arm over her stomach and pulls her in. She rolls away from him, tucking her hands under her head.

Tori feels sick, her body clenching uncomfortably. It feels all wrong, all backward. She has never noticed before how Raymond is all hard edges and tough muscle, while Jade is smooth curves and soft skin.

Before, it hadn't seemed to matter, but now, it just feels like a lie.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**14th October, 1948**

"As in Greg Agotti's daughter? That butcher on 23rd Street?"

"Not to mention she happens to be Henry Steven's _wife_." Tori points out. It's been a week since Tori came home to find Mary in her bedroom. Tori is sitting on the bed of the hotel room, sheets drawn up to cover her body. Jade's sitting across the room, studying her reflection is a grotty mirror, dressed only in a silk slip.

She takes a drag of her cigarette and raises an eyebrow. "And you're _not _someone's wife? You're being quite the hypocrite about this; especially since you're talking about this here. You're not doing your husband any favours by fucking me, so what difference does it make if he's having someone on the side too? He's the one who'll be cleavered for it if anyone finds out." She laughs at her own pun.

Tori's mouth becomes a thin line. "I'm not angry. I'm just... I don't know, worried, I guess?" She runs her hands through her hair. "I just want to know if it's because of me. Does he know about us? How long has it been going on?"

"Harsh truth? It's defiantly your fault." Tori opens her mouth to protest but Jade hushes her. "Sorry sweetie, but it is. I'd say he's been using your excuses and late nights for himself for quite a while. Honestly Tori, I'm not sure if he knows about us, but I'm sure he would have noticed that you probably haven't been as... _enthusiastic _as you used to be."

Tori blushes, and Jade smiles.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Jade, please try to be serious about this."

"I am, I promise." Jade reassures her. She stands up and walks over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She takes Tori's hand in hers.

"I just don't understand why you care so much."

"It's going to sound strange, but I'm only trying to make myself care because I actually don't, if that makes sense. I wasn't upset when I caught him with her, and that scares me because I never realised that I'd stopped loving him." Tori admits.

Jade leans forward and kisses her, soft and slow, one hand cupping her jaw. Jade strokes her cheek with her thumb, and can't help but smile at the worried crease lines appearing on Tori's forehead.

"I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. It doesn't feel like I'm cheating _with _you anymore. Instead, when I'm with Francis, it feels like I'm cheating _on _you."

"I know." Tori whispers.

"Besides," Jade adds, "we can't do anything until I get replaced with another girl. If I tried to run away now, he'd find me."

Jade's lips move to Tori's neck; her hands slipping under the sheet to run down her back.

"How about," Jade places a kiss on Tori's collarbone, "I help you forget all about it, just for now?"

Tori relaxes back into the pillows. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**9th November, 1948**

Tori walks briskly out of the grocer, arms filled with bags, tired and ready to go home. She opens her car and drops the bags next to her on the passenger seat, sighing with relief. The drive home was short, but as she pulled up to the house, she notices the door wide open. Had Raymond left and forgotten about it?

It didn't seem like something he would forget. Tori stops the car and steps out, dragging the bags out with her. She trots up the steps and peeks around the door.

"Raymond? I'm... Oh my God."

Broken glass litters the floor. Furniture has been overturned and smashed, chair and table legs snapped off. Holes, to numerous to count, now decorate the walls, plaster hanging by thin threads.

She finally spots Raymond, curled up against the counter, blood splattering his clothes and body. His face has been smashed, he's cradling his left shoulder and he's breathing is uneven.

The groceries slip from her arms and Tori runs over to her husband, dropping to the floor.

"Raymond, what...what happened?"

"Get away from me!" He growls, batting her hands away. Tori sits back, shocked.

"What's going on? I'm just trying to help."

"I think you've done enough already, don't you?" Raymond barks. He pushes himself of the floor with his good arm, grunting in pain. He leans on the counter and glares at Tori with dark eyes, while she slowly stands.

"I don't understand." Tori whimpers, hands clasped in front, unsure what to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry; would you like me to explain it to you? I've just had a lovely visit from D'Arta's cronies, who were looking for _you_. We had a _wonderful _chat about how they saw D'Arta's girlfriend at some cheap hotel, the same cheap hotel, and same room, where they found this." Raymond holds up Tori's ID tag for work, clutched in his fist, one she had lost quite a while ago. Tori's eyes widen in realisation. "They believe that the two of you were meeting secretly to trade information, to give to me. They believe that she's been working against D'Arta the whole time, and that's the reason she agreed to be with him."

"Oh my God, Jade..." Tori whispers.

"At first I thought they must have it wrong, that they were lying. They wouldn't believe me when I said you hadn't told me anything. I was confused_._ If you had been meeting this woman, why hadn't you told me any of the information? But then they showed me the ID tag, and told me that the people who owned the hotel had seen you together. I didn't want to believe it, but then something clicked. I'm not even sure why, I guess I just thought of the past months, how you've gotten less and less interested in my, in our life. You don't think I noticed, but I did. It was like you were getting bored with me." Raymond curls his lips into a disgusted look. "It dawned on me that you haven't been meeting this woman to trade information, but instead something _quite _different."

Tori goes to lie, goes to say he has it wrong, but the words die on her tongue. She can't deny it any longer, even though the situation demands it.

"I _love _her Raymond." Tori says, not sure if he can hear or not. "It's not just some game, or a way to screw with you. It started off..."

"I don't need your excuses." Raymond snarls. Something inside Tori snaps at his words and fires up her body.

"You can't be angry at me for this, that's not fair, when you've been having a great time fucking Mary Steven's, in our bedroom!"

"But _my _mistress didn't almost get one of us killed!" Raymond bellows.

Overwhelmed by the situation, Tori bursts into tears, sinking back to the floor. Raymond doesn't move to comfort her, instead he hobbles towards entrance, looking back simply to say a harsh goodbye, before leaving out the door.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Francis has her pinned up against the wall.

"Please Frankie; they're lying, I swear." Jade hates the way her voice sounds; small, frightened.

"And why would they do that?" Francis growls, his face inches from hers.

"Maybe they're jealous." Jade offers feebly.

Jade had been in the bath, relaxing her Saturday afternoon away, when the door had burst open and Francis was standing over her, fury in his eyes. He'd dragged her up and out by the arm, giving her barely enough time to grab a robe and put it on. He'd then started interrogating her about the hotel his men had seen her go into the past few weeks, and why they'd found another woman's ID tag under the bed of the room Jade had rented.

"You're telling me that you're not secretly meeting with the wife of the fucking cop that's been after me for months? Is that what you're saying? That I have it wrong."

"You just need to let me explain..."

"Explain?" Francis lets out a laugh void of humour. "I'm not stupid, girl. I know the truth when I see it. In any case, I've got men taking care of this cop and his pretty wife, see what secrets they know." Jade couldn't hide the fear that crossed her face.

"When Tommy and Joseph came and told me they'd seen you there, I didn't want to believe it, that you'd betray my trust like that. That you'd give me away. But then I had a long hard think about it, about you, and I put it all together. The marks on your body that I know I didn't leave, the way you would come home smelling of a perfume I know you don't own. And why would you pay to meet this woman in a hotel room, when you can just meet for free in an alleyway.

"And then there's the police. If you were trading any of my secrets, then why haven't they attacked? Either you've been feeding them stupid little things, _or _you haven't been saying anything at all."

He leans in close, his voice barely a whisper. "You've been screwing the photo girl, _haven't _you?"

"Frankie, I..."

Francis slaps her across the face, cutting her off. Jade's eyes sting with tears. "Just answer the question." He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. "Are you a slut, or aren't you?"

Jade doesn't answer, and it earns her another slap.

"Do you know how embarrassing it would be for me if everyone found out? That you need to go and find yourself another bitch to fuck?"

"Frankie, just listen..."

Francis keeps talking over her, not letting Jade get a word in.

"It's already humiliating that everyone think that my own girl would secretly be informing the police, and getting away with it. That I was fooled; blinded by you. But imagine if they found out the truth. That I'm not good enough to keep you satisfied."

His voices rises, and her hands are suddenly pinned above her head, and Francis uses his other hand to first undo his pants and then to push her robe aside. He is inside her before she can protest; her voice turning into a strangled sob. She struggles in vain against him.

"Stop, you're hurting me!"

Her pleas go ignored. Francis pushes harder; her body tightening and resisting.

"This isn't what you want? This isn't good enough?" He grunts. He grabs Jade's hair in a fist and yanks it back, exposing her throat. He bites down cruelly into her skin. Jade's body jerks, and she cries out at the pain. It only serves to edge Francis on; he gives a final, brutal thrust and Jade drops to the ground, her legs giving out.

A kick to her chest winds her. She falls onto her back and more kicks come; to her stomach, hips, side; ribs cracking, skin bruising. Before she can catch her breath, Jade feels his shoe on her throat, crushing. Her vision blurs and dims and she can just make out a darkened shape flying towards her.

The crowbar hits its target with a sickening crack.

Before he can strike for a second time, Jade is already dead.

* * *

_**The song Jade sings at the start is 'Why Don't You Do Right?' by Peggy Lee. Jessica Rabbit sings it in 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'**_


	4. The Rehearsal

**_Chapter Four: The Rehearsal _**

_**Tori**_

"_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.__" _~ _**William Shakespeare**__  
_

Robbie slams his fist down on the table, eyes hooded and glazed over. Jade, who is sitting at the other end, flinches at the sound. Beck places a hand on Robbie's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Your Majesty, it's okay, it was just a suggestion."

"No." Robbie says stonily. "She will do as I say."

"But Father please, this isn't fair. You can't force me to marry..."

"You will be quiet!" Robbie cuts Jade off. "I am your father, and I know what's best for you."

"But this isn't about me!" Jade explodes, standing tall. "This has nothing to do with me and all to do with the fact that you don't want me to be happy. Because if you can't be, then no one can, is that right?"

Robbie grips his chair, pushing himself up until he's looming over the table. "How dare you talk to me like–"

"Stop!"

We all look at Sikowitz in surprise. There was nothing wrong with the scene, as far as I could tell.

It's our seventh rehearsal and, it seems to be going well so far. Cat was allowed to do costuming as well as act, due to her bizarre skill of guessing peoples measurements, and so was happy with only acting in a small part of the play.

"What was wrong?" Jade asks, irritated. "We were almost finished."

"Nothing was wrong." Sikowitz states. "That was a good scene. But it's 5:30, I have a dinner to get to. Goodbye children."

Sikowitz stands up and leaves. We all stare after him, confused.

Andre shakes his head. "He's a strange man."

"He knows what he's talking about." Beck pauses. "Most of the time...sometimes."

Cat looks at Robbie and tilts her head. "Robbie's kinda weedy." She states randomly. She swings her legs against her chair. "He looks too skinny to be the King, even a depressed one. Ha, ha."

Robbie's face falls, while Jade smirks. Poor, poor Robbie.

"I'm not weedy." He protests, his practice crown falling over his eyes as he does. Cat laughs again, and Robbie buries his face in his hands.

"We'll just get you a smaller crown buddy." Beck pats his back reassuringly.

"Yeah well, if I'm too weedy to be a King, then Jade's too cruel to be a princess." Robbie snaps.

Jade glowers at him, really only proving his point, but it scares Robbie enough to mumble what sounds like an apology and he is suddenly engrossed with the floor.

"I don't even want to be the princess," Jade says spitefully, "She's selfish and stupid."

"Sorry what? How do you get that?" I question.

"Easy. The whole curse thing. It's the princess's fault it happened. If she hadn't cast the spell, and just left everything how it was, the curse wouldn't have happened."

"But it was for love. Surely that means something, even to your black, soulless heart."

"Yes, I understand that it's sad her true love or whatever died, I'm not a robot, I just think that she should have thought it all through, consequences and everything."

"She didn't know the curse would happen though." Beck reminds us. "Remember what the story said."

"Ha. See." I say smugly. "She truly thought she could be reunited with her love."

"Whatever. This is getting boring, I'm leaving." Jade rolls her eyes and picks up her bag, stalking out the door. She is very rarely in a good mood.

Andre grabs his bag as well. "I better go too. My Grandma now believes that the people across the street are secret agents out to arrest her. Last time they came over to see if we had any spare sugar, Grandma tried to answer the door with a baseball bat and I had to wrestle her out of the way."

"Once my brother went around a shopping mall, hid around corners and hit people with baseball bats. His 'special doctors had to come and get him. They didn't let him have day trips after that." Cat pauses. "Well, bye everyone!" She beams and skips out.

"Some people have strange families." I mutter to Beck as we walk out. He grins in reply.

"Because you have the sanest sister in the world."

"Touché Beck." I admit. "Touché."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So, how was school today?"

Trina perks up in her seat, excited. "Well, Nathan Lewis, this really, _really _hot guy in my year, told Macy Jennings, who then told my friend Hannah that he likes someone in the dance class we have together. And today, when we were all doing our solo performances, he wouldn't look at me during mine, he kept turning away all shy and stuff, and then after, him and his friend Ian kept looking at me and whispering and I just know they were talking about me."

_Yep. They would have been talking about you all right._ I think it's just easier sometimes if I let her believe whatever she wants to believe. And anyway, the more embarrassment she gets, is just more entertainment for me.

"There are about fifteen other girls in that class honey, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Mum!" Trina says, hurt. "He was _totally _checking me out though. I saw it."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed later, that's all. It's just better if I tell you now." Mum says nonchalantly, taking a bite of her dinner. Roast pork. Yum.

"What about you Tori, how was school?" Dad asks, turning to me. Trina scowls, and stabs at her vegetables with her fork. She looks about ready to murder me.

"Oh, you know, just normal school stuff. We had another rehearsal for our play today."

Mum leans in close to me, whispering. "You mean the _lesbian _one?"

"Yes Mum." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "_That _one. Seriously, it's just a play; I don't know why you're so weird about it."

"I'm not. I'm not." Mum says quickly. "How is the play going then?"

"Good, I guess. There's only one scene that isn't finished yet, and I think we're doing that one tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Well Trina, honey, you'll just have to stay late again to take Tori home after." Dad says.

"What!" Trina says so loudly that we all jump. "Uh, _no. _I'm going to Felicia's tomorrow, remember? We have a science project due next week. I told you two days ago."

"Oh. Well, Tori, do you think one of your friends can drive you home then?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say uncertainly. My last experiences having lifts with people didn't exactly go well. But, going home from school Andre won't have his grandmother with him, so he actually might be okay.

In any case, I'll memorise the bus times, just to be safe.


	5. The Stranger

**Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter. And sorry this one is so short.**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: The Stranger_**

_**Jade**_

_"We have all forgot more than we remember."_ ~ _**Thomas Fuller**_

It starts to rain as I leave the rehearsal. I draw my jacket further around my body, quick stepping it to my car. It's only a light sheet, which annoys me, as the droplets feel like sweat sticking to my skin. Heavy rain is always better; especially when it's accompanied by thunder and howling wind. Lightening is rather cool as well; the way it fractures the sky into pieces. I like it when nature shows its dark side; telling the world it's not simply 'rainbows and butterflies', but a complicated mix of many things balled into one; mysterious, two-sided and quite terrifying.

Kind of like me.

I turn the key and the engine rumbles to life. I crank up the heater; my car always seems to be freezing, which someone always turns into a joke about my personality. As I pull out of parking lot, everyone else exits the building, chatting away, and I notice the script I no longer require laying on the passenger seat.

It's not that I dislike the play, I actually don't mind it, it's just that certain parts are well, stupid. Not only do I have to be the princess, not only did Tori get the part I wanted, but I also have to be in love with Tori. I would have preferred Cat to have gotten the part. I can at least tolerate Cat. Something about Tori jut rubs me the wrong way.

The lights on front of me turn orange and then red. I slow down to a stop; drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. My eyes absentmindedly glace over towards the side of the road. A man is standing on the corner, leaning against the traffic pole. My eyes are drawn to him; and I don't know why, because he's quite average looking. Average height, average build, dark hair, dark eyes. But something clicks into the back of my mind; he looks so familiar, I just can't place him. The walking signal starts beeping and the man steps off the curb and walks along the crossing. As he passes my car, our eyes lock and his expression quirks up in slight confusion, as if he to thinks he recognises me.

"_And you won't even get to say goodbye."_

The voice takes me by surprise. I glance around widely. The man is now stepping over the opposite curb, and my windows are rolled up anyway, the radio blaring with some ad about life insurance. The voice was whispery, soft, yet I could sense cruelty. It also must been spoken in my head.

I was reluctant to admit the thought freaked me out quite a bit. I had never heard voices before. Ones that weren't my own anyway.

I am pulled from my thoughts as the car behind me starts beeping, and I realise the light is now green.

"Yeah, alright, I'm going." I snap, beeping back forcefully. I hate being bossed around, especially by impatient drivers. I slam my foot down on the pedal and speed off, turning the radio up as loud as it can go to distract myself, afraid of hearing another voice.

Jade West is not, and never will be, crazy.


	6. The Dream

The dream in this chapter will all make sense in the next chapter, which will be a flashback.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: The Dream_**

_**Tori**_

"The best reason for having dreams is that in dreams no reasons are necessary."_ **Ashleigh Brilliant**_

_Her lips skim down my body, planting kisses on my shoulder, the valley between my breasts, my ribs, my stomach, my hips, the inside of my thigh. I tremble; the anticipation too much. She is purposely avoiding the places I want most, and tonight I am not in any mood for her games. _

_I can feel her smirk. "You're still angry at me."_

"_You're not playing fair."_

"_When do I ever? I am a pirate after all. You'd do well to remember that."_

_I scoff. "Well maybe if you would stop teasing me and–" My breath hitches she bites the skin of my thigh and then soothes it with her tongue; "If you would just give me what I want, I won't have a reason to be angry anymore."_

_She moves back up to my face and peppers kisses along my jaw to just below my ear. "And what is it that you want, my love?" My hips buck unconsciously at her words, my body needing release, and she laughs; a beautiful sound. _

"_I may need more direction then that." She gently takes my hand in hers and guides it between my legs. Another one of her games._

"_Go on then," she whispers. "Show me what you want."_

_I am tempted to resist her; to show her that she needs to play by my rules. I try to pull my hand from her grasp but she holds me there firmly, brushing my fingers ever so slightly over my centre. I let out a primal sound and a pulse of pleasure drops to my core. I can feel how wet I already am. I need this, despite my objections. _

_I swallow hard as she nips at my throat, and I slowly slip two fingers inside. A soft moan escapes my lips; my other hand weaving to grip her hair. She's murmuring encouragingly in my ear, helping me along, and the excitement builds up, making me desperate for that blissful feeling. I'm slick, and hot, my walls clenching around my fingers as I thrust faster and faster. She's going to make me continue until I'm finished; my body satisfied. I can feel my heart beating all over, my body shivering, colours exploding beneath closed eyes. I'm so close, the feeling pulling me towards the edge. She ghosts her thumb over my clit and it's enough. My back arches and I gasp loudly, unable to continue my ministrations. She takes full control; pushing my fingers harder, wanting it to last as long as possible. A final wave of pleasure crashes over me, and I lay there trembling, my breathing laboured, unable to move._

_She slides my fingers out and laces them with hers, bringing our hands to rest above my head. I open my eyes as she leans forward to brush her lips against mine._

_The kiss is soft, tender; everything she pretends she isn't. _

"_I love you Victoria."_

_I smile. _

"_I love you too Jade."_

_Jade?_

My eyes snap open and I sit up, dizzy. As the dream becomes clear in my mind, I feel my whole body blush and I draw my knees to my chest, embarrassed. I can't believe I just had such an…_intimate_ dream about _Jade, _of all people.

I cry in frustration and wretch the covers over my head, flopping back down on the bed.

_It doesn't mean anything, _I tell myself sternly. _It was a _dream. _Nothing more. I'm just all skitzed out because of the play. That's all. _But still, something about it doesn't sit right. It all seemed much too real. I can still feel her kissing me, caressing me, whispering in my ear that I taste so good...

I jerk my hand up from where it was unconsciously trailing down under the band of my pyjama shorts and practically jump out of bed, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

I shudder; hands gripping the basin tightly, knuckles turning white. In the mirror I look hot, flushed, my chest rising and falling quickly. I'm panicking; knowing that I shouldn't be this turned on right now, but I am, and it's wrong.

So very, _very_ wrong.

I turn on the tap and splash cold water over my face, hoping it will wake me up from this nightmare, and take a few deep breaths; willing my heart to calm down.

"It's just the play. Sikowitz's stupid play... and some weird pirate fantasy?" I groan and bury my face in my hands. "It's just giving my stupid subconscious very stupid ideas..."

A loud noise startles me and I let out a squeal. Someone's banging at the door.

"Tori!" It's Trina. Of course. "Would you hurry up in there? We have to get to school! We're going to be late!"

Shit. I've missed my alarm. It must be a lot later than I thought.

"Okay, well I'm almost finished!" My voice comes out broken, unsteady, and I pray that Trina doesn't notice. Thankfully, I was given a modern day version of Narcissus for a sister, and so she simply yells, "Yeah, well, just hurry up. I can't be late for class."

I quickly scour a brush through my hair. I guess breakfasts off the table too. I rush past an angry Trina who shrilly yells after me, "You're not _dressed?_" like I hadn't noticed. As I'm clasping my bra behind my back and shoving a shirt over my head, another thought comes upon me.

I have to go to school. Which means seeing my friends. Which means...seeing _Jade_.

It's going to be a long day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

_The kiss is soft, tender; everything she pretends she isn't. _

"_I love you Victoria."_

_I smile. _

"_I love you too Jade."_

"Tori? Hello, earth to Tori?" Robbie is fanning a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

I break out of my trance, knowing that I must be a deep shade of red. This is getting ridiculous. Its midday and I'm still thinking of the stupid dream.

"Haha, look, Tori's turning the colour of my hair." Cat giggles, mostly to herself. Beck looks at me curiously.

"You okay Tori?"

"Yeah, fine." I say a little too quickly. I can't look at him without thinking of Jade. I turn to Robbie. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I saw Sikowitz in the hallway before. He's going to be late to class."

"When is Sikowitz ever on time?" Andre asks, rhetorically. Beck's still eyeing me, suspicious.

"I'm just tired." I say, but he doesn't seem convinced. I look away, towards Festus's Grub Truck, but immediately wish I hadn't. Jade is walking over towards us. Despite telling myself to stay calm, I can feel my heart begin to beat erratically, and my palms are all sweaty.

Jade slides into the seat next to me and I leap up as if I've been burnt. Jade lifts a studded brow.

"Geez Vega? What's the rush? I don't bite."

_Oh, but you do. _The thought pops into my head before I can stop it, and I'm thanking every God I know that I didn't say it out loud.

Everyone is still staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I, um...I have to go. Somewhere." I say lamely, snatching my bag up from behind the chair.

'Where?" Beck asks.

"Just somewhere." _Anywhere _but here. "Tell Sikowitz I won't be in class. When he gets there."

I hurry off before they can question me further. I don't stop until I get to my locker. I feel like banging my head against it and screaming. I open it and quickly shove everything I can into my bag, tucking the rest under my arm, before slamming it closed. I have absolutely no idea where I am going to go, I just know that I can't stay here.

I turn around to leave to find Jade standing right behind me. I shriek in surprise and my books all clatter to the floor.

"Wow, you're really jumpy today aren't you?" Jade observes. I drop to my knees and scramble to collect my books. _Just look at the floor, don't look up. _

"I have to go." I mutter weakly. Just hearing her voice is making me think about it. I stand up slowly, keeping my eyes cast downward. Jade doesn't move.

"I'm quite surprised I care so much, but, what's up with you today? Andre said you've been acting strange all day." She sighs in annoyance. "You know, it's rude not to look at people when they talk to you."

I take a shaky breath and make eye contact. Immediately, the dream flashes in my mind.

"_I may need more direction then that." She gently takes my hand in hers and guides it between my legs..._

"_Go on then," she whispers. "Show me what you want."_

I swallow hard.

Oh God.

Jade's staring at me like an animal in a zoo. "You having a stroke on me Vega?"

"I really, _really _have to go." I stammer and bolt past her. I rush outside to the bus bench and collapse onto it, hyperventilating. How long is this going to last? I can't just avoid Jade forever.

I lie down, ignoring the stares from a couple passing by, and close my eyes.

Distraction. That's what I need. A distraction. Something, anything.

Sushi? Nozu's?

I nod to myself.

Well, I did miss breakfast.


	7. Tortuga, 1771

_Hello everyone, sorry for the huge break. As my friend Altesse stated, I will be unable to update for a period of time. I'm sorry, and I will try to get back to it as soon as possible, as I do enjoy writing it very much. (And it's an exciting reason as to why I can't update, so that makes it okay, I guess XD). Anyway, I remembered that I had this chapter about a paragraph or two away from completion, so I decided to finish this one and post it, as a promise that I will be returning soon. Again, apologises for any wrong facts etc, but I researched as best I could._

_Enjoy my fans. = )_

P.S: its a long one =P

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: _****_Tortuga_**, 1771  


**_23__rd__ July, 1771_**

**_Tortuga, Hati, (Caribbean Sea)_**

_"In an honest service there is thin commons, low wages, and hard labour; in this, plenty and satiety, pleasure and ease, liberty and power; and who would not balance creditor on this side, when all the hazard that is run for it, at worst, is only a sour look or two at choking. No, a merry life and a short one, shall be my motto."_ ~ **_Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts__, 16__th__ Century Pirate_**

Jade is shoved forward, arms pinned behind her back. Her tricorne hat tumbles to the ground in front of her, revealing ebony hair held in place by striking red bandana. Admiral Graves, dressed smartly in a blue frock coat and white breeches, saunters up and plucks the hat from the wooden pier, seemingly admiring it, shifting it around in his hands.

"Well, well. The infamous Jade Starling. You're not as evasive as you thought."

"Well, I had to give you a win at least once; thought that maybe your confidence was getting low." The man restraining her kicks the back of her knees, causing her to collapse to the ground with a thud. Jade grits her teeth against the pain and refrains from lashing back out. It's too early for that yet. She wants to let this play out for a little bit.

Otherwise it wouldn't be fun.

The Admiral simply chuckles, and tosses the hat to a man standing directly behind him. Jade recognises the man as the Admirals right-hand man; Lieutenant Lambert; and not by coincidence, the also his daughter's fiancé. The Lieutenant, seemingly for fun, or out of spite, pulls out his sword and runs it through the material, creating a jagged tear, causing Jade to snarl, eyes dark. The Admiral merely laughs at the exchange.

A man standing towards the side steps forward to snatch Jade's cutlass and pistol and hand them to the Admiral. His lips twitch up into a cruel smirk as he runs the tip of his finger along the sharp edge of the blade, before tossing both items into the harbour waters.

"There are so many people here who have been longing to see you swing, and now, no longer will they be disappointed. A show they will have."

"You're simply too scared to kill me now," Jade counters, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The man again goes to beat her, but the Admiral holds up his hand for pause. He leans in close, eyes narrowed and steely, his face inches from Jade's own.

"If it was up to me, I would make it my personal recommendation that you burn, so I could see the tortured look in your eyes as the pain and fire consumes you; agonisingly slow. But instead this will just have to satisfy me."

Jade mouth slowly widens into a cunning smile, unfazed.

She's now bored with this.

As the Admiral was distracted, she had slyly fiddled with the back of her shirt, slipping out a hidden dagger from the waistband of her pants. She jabs it into the fleshy leg of the man behind her, sending him down howling. Now free, she jumps up, and within a second has the other man down with a swift kick to his stomach, and the dagger to the Lieutenants throat, her arm pinning him in place.

"I'll take this." She snatches her hat from his grasp, placing it back on her head, giving it a pat. As his two other men groan in pain on the ground, the Admiral stares at her, silent, his head cocked to the side. Jade glares back, daring him to make a move.

Finally he speaks; his voice calm, measured.

"What exactly do you plan to accomplish here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. I'm getting out of here. And you'll let me, unless you don't mind be responsible for a cut throat or two."

But Jade doesn't notice her wrist has gone slack, and suddenly, the Lieutenant draws his sword and slices her waist. Jade lashes back, trying to dig the dagger into his neck, but she misses and instead slashes his face, just below his left eye. Before the Admiral has time to recapture her, she bolts off towards the town, no time to grab her cutlass or pistol, painfully aware of the throbbing in her side.

As soon as she's out of sight, Jade hauls herself up onto a low hanging ledge and then up onto the roof of the next house. The Admiral must think her a fool; running into the clutches of the town, when just up the dock past Freemans Bay is a pirate safe haven; The Greedy Urchin. A secret, grubby old tavern, The Greedy Urchin had managed to escape the control of the Governor, hidden remarkably well.

Finally she finds what she's looking for.

The tunnel is always smaller then she remembers, and damper. It was part of many other connecting channels going right under the town, man made when the houses above were built, but now forgotten about by most. Many creatures call it their home now, and the feeling of rats crawling across your skin is not pleasant, but the tunnels are secluded, and secret, and that deems them good enough.

Its pitch black, and Jade can't see her hands in front of her, but she continues forward for a mile or two, feeling along the wall for the seam in the bricks where it's worn; nothing holding it in place. The difference is miniscule; but Jade finally finds the brick she's looking for. It takes two shoves before the brick heaves backward and lands with a thump on the dirt floor of the tunnel on the other side. She slips through the small hole and stands up, dusting off her clothes as best she can. This passage is larger; more of a burrow, and it goes straight up instead of horizontally. Jade wastes no time in gripping the conveniently placed metal hooks and scaling up the wall. It's only a matter of a minute or two this time before Jade finds the final opening she needs. Its uncovered; a wide gaping hole, easy for Jade to haul herself into.

At the back is not more brick, like one would expect, but instead a wooden panel that slides open noiselessly. On the other side is a bedroom.

A four poster bed sits soundly against the back wall, red velvet drapes pulled back on either side, framing it. An impressive carved dresser stands next to it, one drawer yawning open, as if someone had been using it recently. A humble desk, decorated only with a few inks and parchments, accompanied by a tall backed chair, occupied the space closest to the fireplace, which at the moment was protecting a roaring flame. On the opposite side was a small table, holding a few trinkets and items, as well as a framed mirror and a large oak door that leads to the hallway. As Jade silently closes the panel, and creeps closer to the door, she hears a noise coming from outside; footsteps. Someone is coming. She quickly flattens herself against the wall, fingers twitching at the dagger at her belt. The door opens, and a beautiful young lady steps through. She is dressed in a simple turquoise gown, pinched in at her waist and her brunette hair swept up from her neck, fastened in place. As she closes the door behind her, Jade grabs the girl, silencing her with her hand and wrapping her other arm around her waist. The girl panics, struggling against her confinements. Jade swings them around, pinning the girl to the wall with her body, and kisses her fiercely.

The girl, Victoria, pushes back abruptly, hands on her hips.

"Father left over an hour ago because someone spotted you in the city. I was sick with worry. You're not supposed to make a scene; what if you'd been caught?"

"I was caught. I escaped."

"And what if you hadn't? You'd be swinging from a noose right now!"

"Well I'm fine, so you don't need to worry." Jade goes over to the armchair and places her dagger on the desk, amplifying Victoria's annoyance.

"Do you have to put it in plain sight? What if someone was to walk in?"

"Well you move it. For someone who says she was all worried about me you don't seemed too pleased now that I'm..."

Jade is interrupted as Victoria suddenly steps forward and grasps Jade's shirt, lifting up the stained material to reveal the slash she got from the Lieutenant.

"God! Jade, what did you do?" Victoria gasps.

"Oh, that wonderful fiancé of yours did it while I was escaping. Don't worry, I got him back."

"_Jade!"_

"What? He ruined my hat. He deserved it." She pokes her finger through the hole in the fabric, frowning.

Victoria sighs; giving up on arguing. She goes to retaliate but decides against it, saying instead, "Well you can't leave it open to bleed everywhere. Lie down; and try not to get blood on the bed."

"_You're _going to stitch me up?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jade shrugs in response; Victoria takes that as a no. She turns around and opens the smallest draw of her dresser to get a needle and some lines of thread. There's a bowl of water on a table near the door, to wash ones hands, and a small towel for drying. Victoria goes over and lays the towel over her arm before picking up the bowl. When she turns back around, Jade is half naked; laying on her stomach up near the pillows, with her shirt placed underneath her.

"You didn't have to undress."

"I know. That part is for you.' Jade grins wickedly.

Victoria sighs again, still unimpressed.

"And why is your shirt under you? It has blood on it as well."

"I tucked my shirt under myself too," Jade adds, "so no more blood will damage your precious covers."

"Fine. Just hold still."

She sits down on the side of the bed and places the bowl on the dresser. She unfolds the towel from over her arm, dips it in the water, and rings it out, before gently wiping it over the gash to clear away the stained blood. She then replaces it with the needle and thread.

Victoria chews on her bottom lip, hesitant. "It has to be just like stitching up a hole in a dress, right?"

"Your confidence is so assuring." Jade comments dryly.

"Be quiet and let me concentrate." Victoria places a hand against Jade's side, while the other grips the needle and thread much too tightly.

She determines that quicker is probably better, and steadies the needle as best she can beside the wound.

"One...two..._three." _Victoria pushes the needle through Jade's skin before she can second guess herself. Jade hisses at the pain, fingers gripping the pillow tightly.

"Sorry, sorry." Victoria apologies and silently begs her hands to stop shaking.

"Oh God, Oh God..." The needle pierces the flesh on the other side of the wound, drawing them together. Jade winces.

"I'm not having the best time here either you know."

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you were more careful."

"Fine, truce, happy? Just please hurry up."

Victoria takes a deep breath and as quickly as she can finishes sewing up the gash and tying up the thread.

"I'm done; it's done, thank God." Victoria stands up and places the needle on the bedside table. She opens her top drawer and takes out a long piece of material she was going to use in her next piece, folds it in half, and ties it around Jade's waist to cover the stitching. "Hopefully that should be enough to keep it closed."

"Well, let's test it out then." Jade sits up and shifts towards the edge of the bed.

"No, Jade, don't move. You'll ruin all my handy-work."

"For some reason, I don't really care."

Jade's hands snake around Victoria's waist, pulling her onto her lap. Victoria's hands move instinctively, fumbling with the buckle on Jade's belt, and suddenly she forgot what they were even fighting about.

**xxxxxxxx**

**_24__th__ July, 1771_**

"Oh Rosa, please, I can't breathe." Victoria gasps, pulling at the front of the corset in a bid to loosen it. Her handmaiden, Rosa, slaps her hands away.

"It's not about whether you can breathe or not, it's about how it make you look, so sorry Missus, but it's got to be tight."

"It just seems impractical." Victoria retorts, but it just earns her another slap, this one on her shoulder. "Ow. Rosa."

"Well quiet down. I don't need you to stand there and complain; I need you to stand _still._"

"That is why I decide I can dress myself." Jade smirks from her position on the bed, her dagger twirling lazily between her fingers. She has chucked on her shirt and pants; but her boots and other accessories are still on the floor where they had been discarded the night before.

"And you've done a bloody horrible job of it too." Rosa remarks. "You need to hurry up, and get out. If Victoria doesn't get downstairs soon, The Admiral will investigate, and I don't think he'd take as kindly to you being here as I do."

About a year ago, Rosa, having believed the reason Victoria had resigned to her room so early was because she was feeling unwell, went upstairs sometime later to see if she was alright. Expecting to simply find Victoria asleep, she had instead caught the two women in quite the compromising position. Jade had scrambled to leave, but Rosa had grabbed her, demanding answers. Unable to create a feasible explanation, Victoria had had no choice but to explain the true situation. She stood up and took Jade's hand in hers, squeezing tightly.

_"Please Rosa." _She had stated; eyes wide and pleading. _"I can't let you turn her in. I love her." _

Thankfully, those words had been enough. Rosa couldn't bear to see the girl unhappy, and after the initial shock of finding her with the most wanted pirate this side of the Caribbean, Rosa agreed to keep their secret. However, she was still very wary about it, and was constantly worried about them getting caught.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jade swings her legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing at the tenderness in her side. She leans down, although it only amplifies the pain, to grab her belt and waistcoat; slipping it over her shoulders and buckling the belt around her waist. She then pulls on her boots and ties them up as swiftly as she can. Victoria takes Jade's dagger from the desk and hands it over. Jade slips it between her belt and with a flourish sets her tricorne on her head.

Rosa slides the wooden panel across, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yes, yes, I get the message." Jade grumbles. She turns towards Victoria, wrapping her arms around her waist, planting a kiss just below her ear.

"See, I told you the stitches would hold out." She whispers. Victoria blushes crimson. Rosa's 'humph' reminds them where they are, and of the narrowing time. They kiss briefly, but as Jade goes to leave, Victoria grabs her arm. "My father's going to be livid that you escaped. So be careful going back. Please."

Jade grins, "I'm always careful," and she disappears down into darkness.

Victoria slides the wood back into place and turns around to see Rosa looking at her; eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"You worry too much." Rosa tells her. "She's shown she can handle herself."

Victoria crosses her arms. "Well, someone has to worry, and it might as well be me."

"Right now you should be worrying about getting downstairs, where you have a lunch to get to. And your father would not appreciate you arriving late."

"Right." Victoria sighs. "It's lunchtime."

**xxxxxxxx**

Victoria stands nervously outside the dining room, smoothing down imaginary creases her dress. She hates lunches like these. Her cheeks always hurt afterwards from all the fake smiling and laughing.

"Is the door stuck miss?" Stanley, one of the kitchen hands, appears.

"Oh, ah, no. I just thought that my, uh, hair was coming undone." Victoria mutters lamely, quickly fiddling with her hair. Stanley gives her one last curious look, before he rushes away, busy with tasks for the afternoon. Victoria breathes deeply and pushes open the doors to the dining room. Her father and Samuel are already there; cigars and liquor in hand. The Admiral's face is darkened, mirrored by the Lieutenant's, and Victoria catches the last few words of the conversation before they see her.

"Next time, I'm going to skip a fair trial and just shoot her on the spot. A bitch like that—" Samuel notices Victoria first, and interrupts her father, his features softening into a smile.

"Darling, you're just in time. We we're about to send out a search party."

Victoria's mouth quirks up a little at the joke, and she lets Samuel kiss her lightly. Its then that she notices the long, ugly scar splitting his cheek right down to his mouth. She can't help but be taken aback, even though she was expecting something. Samuel notices her reaction, and strokes her cheek, reassuring her. "It's nothing to worry about dear, it looks worse than it is."

Her father kisses her on the cheek and she mutters a greeting, then they take their places at the table. Lunch is served almost immediately. Victoria looks at Samuel's scar again, knowing she is about to start something she probably shouldn't.

"Does your scar have something to do with Jade Starling being spotted in town last night? Did you capture her?"

The Lieutenants face goes blood red, obviously still embarrassed by last night's proceedings. "Not this time, but we'll get her. She can't escape for much longer. I managed to nick her this time too, so especially wounded; she'll be an easier target."

"Enough talk of that bastard wench," the Admiral gripes, Victoria casting her eyes downwards at his words, "If I have to think about her too much, I'll go insane. Today, let us talk of a happier subject." He smiles proudly at them both. "Let us talk of the wedding."

Victoria's heart drops. She hates thinking about her ever impending marriage; squirming especially at the thought of the wedding night. She's snapped out of her thoughts by Samuel taking her hand in his.

"You are going to look so beautiful." He says. Victoria fakes an awkward smile, hoping it looks more realistic than it feels.

"Of course she is," Her father booms cheerfully, "She looks exactly like her mother did."

"Well, before we can talk about anything, we need to set a date," Samuel reminds them.

As her father and fiancé start to discuss wedding dates, Victoria let her mind drift off again.

Why couldn't her life be simpler?

**xxxxxxxx**

The Greedy Urchin, not only a tavern and rest place, but a docking station for the ships of the Jolly Roger, has been used by pirates and illegal sailors alike for centuries; the crumbling stone walls still standing, misshapen, but proud and tall. Buried behind the trees and cliffs of Freemans Bay, the location is only known by those sworn to secrecy, and breaking that treaty is punishable by death.

As Jade ambles through the doors, the ache in her side steadily getting worse, the smell of ale, rum and smoke is thick in the air around her, chatter and boisterous laughter seemingly vibrating the floor. Its busy today, hardly any room to move. Benches are pushed up against the wall, tables squashed in together at the centre, trying to squeeze in as many customers as possible. Relief washes over her as she jumps up onto the bar, turning to face the barmaid, Cora, whose washing out some glasses.

"Let me guess where you've been." Cora comments dryly. "You could have told me I could have rented out your room last night. I can't afford to be saving it."

"Last minute decision. Won't happen again." Jade flashes a grin. Cora rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Jade goes to grab the mug of rum that's sitting temptingly next to her, but Cora hits her hand away and snatches the mug back, pushing it down the bench to an old man sitting at the edge of the counter.

"That's not for you." Cora scolds, "And you're bleeding all over my clean bar."

Jade looks down to see small droplets of blood pooling beside her. She swears. "Can you fix this?"

"Not gonna even try honey,"

Jade scowls at the response, when a familiar voice cuts through the noise.

"Ah, Starling, you're back!"

Three men, all alike with floppy dark hair and built frames, walk over to her, ale sloshing over the sides of their mugs.

"What happened to ya hat?" Henry Reed asks, plucking it off her head, wriggling his fingers through the holes. "It's kinda ruined."

"Your weapons are missing too" William Fenn adds.

"How perceptive." Jade mocks, eyebrows raised. "I had a small scrape with the Admiral and his lovely side kick. I, as always though, had the upper hand, and got away safely. Unfortunately without some of my things, but everybody has to make a few sacrifices now and then."

"Obviously you didn't get away too safely." Nicholas Booth points out, lifting up her shirt to see the bleeding wound. Jade bats his hand away. "It's getting dangerous to go see that lady of yours."

"Nothing I can't handle." Jade replies stubbornly. The men exchange glances and Jade growls, unhappy with their reactions.

"You just need to find a better way to see her."

"And what exactly do you propose I do, get Victoria to come here instead?"

"Well, no, I just mean that…" But Nicholas is cut off by Jade, her eyes flashing.

"On second thoughts," she muses, "that is an excellent idea."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**_25__th__ July, 1771_**

When Henry arrives at the tavern the next night, with Victoria in tow, she doesn't look very happy. She's wearing his coat and boots, to keep out the chill, and Jade can't help but laugh at the sight.

Victoria scowls at her. "Jade, what's going on? I'm in my nightgown, freezing, and was just 'kidnapped' from my bedroom. My father is going to rampage when he finds me gone."

"Hey, hey, it's all fine. Calm down. By the time your father realises you're missing, we'll be long gone to Moody Isle."

"He's going to care, Jade! He'll send out a search party, and he'll be out for more than blood, he'll be out for your head on a stick!"

"You really need to calm down. He'll never find us on the Isle, and you'll be back…soon enough. And I'll even let you make up whatever lie you want when you get back."

William comes up beside her.

"The ship is ready to leave when you are."

Jade faces Victoria. "Well, are you coming?"

Though she still had doubts, Victoria agrees to go along, the dread of having to spend another minute talking about wedding preparations overshadowing the dread of her father's rage. Jade rewards her with a kiss, and they set off out of the tavern. They clamber up towards the entrance in the trees; that wound around the cliffs. They reach the docks, the magnificent ship towering high above the water, flags swaying lightly in the breeze. They start to walk towards it, when Jade stops sharply, eyes scanning the shadows.

"I heard something," She mutters. The men around her immediately draw their swords, forming a circle. Some more rustling is heard, and out of nowhere, a man steps out from the darkness, hand hovering over his weapon.

The Lieutenant.

"Stand down." Jade says, never breaking contact. The men hesitate, and she repeats the order. Unwillingly, they obey.

"Samuel. Wh…What are you doing here?" Victoria stutters. "How did you find me?"

"I followed this idiot here," Samuel says, gesturing to Henry. He growls, struggling to charge forward and attack, held back by William and Nicholas. "And I'm claiming my revenge. And rescuing you, of course."

"You're surrounded by pirates; I don't think you're going to do anything." Jade remarks, crossing her arms. "So I'll give you one chance to get out of our way, and I'll let you live."

Samuel laughs; though it isn't cheerful. "I'll be leaving here exactly as I intend too. Victoria, it's okay, you can come over here; I won't let them hurt you."

She pauses before answering, "No, Samuel, I can't."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just walk over to me."

Jade can't help herself. "She's not going anywhere with you. She'll only go where she wants to. And that's here."

"Victoria…" Samuel says slowly, confused by the situation, "what's going on, what are you doing?"

Victoria didn't have an answer. Jade snaked her arm around Tori, and Samuel's eyes widened in realisation; his lips curling up in disgust as he looked from Jade to Victoria.

"You know, I always knew there was something going on with you, but I never imagined it being…this,"

"You're just jealous she chose me." Jade counters, smirking.

Samuel's eyes flash with fury. He steps forward and draws his sword; a challenge. Jade pushes Tori back into William, and draws her own.

They circle each other, and the fight begins. They start slowly, trading feints and parries, equally matched. At one point, Jade gets the upper hand, and lands a blow to Samuel's shoulder, giving him a matching slash to the one decorating his cheek.

He howls at her, and becomes more frantic striking whenever he can. Jade is pushed back to the edge of the dock, and when she momentarily loses her balance, it's all he needs to land the thrust.

The steel pierces through her stomach, Jade's eyes wide with shock, her breathing short and rapid. Samuel withdraws the sword with a triumphant expression, and Jade tumbles over the side, splashing into the cold, murky water, sinking below.

Victoria screams, running forward, but William seizes her first, to stop her from jumping, knowing it would be useless. Two huge men lunge forward, tackling Samuel to the ground, smashing his face into the ground. Henry dives in after Jade, disappearing in as well. Victoria gazes around frantically, desperate to see a break in the surface, William still holding her tightly. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, Henry emerges from the water, clutching a limp figure to his body. He swims to the side of the dock, and Nicholas and another man haul Jade over the side, laying her out on the wooden planks. Her face is ghostly pale, stark in contrast to the crimson blood seeping into her clothes

William lets Victoria go, and she drops to her knees, gathering Jade in her arms, the blood staining her dress as well. Everybody is deathly silent.

"Jade," Victoria's voice breaks, "Please, just open your eyes. Just wake up, you're going to be okay."

William comes over to kneel beside her.

"She's gone Victoria." His voice is hardly audible. "She's not breathing."

"No," Victoria says numbly, shaking her head. "She's going to be okay. She has to be okay."

"Victoria..." William puts a hand on her shoulder, and tries to pry her away. But Victoria refuses to let go, to believe the awful truth.

"No, no, she can't be gone." She starts hyperventilating; stroking Jade's wet hair back from her forehead, "Jade, Jade! Wake up! Please, just wake up!"

"Victoria! Victoria, listen to me!" William grabs her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"She's dead." He says gently, but firmly, "She's gone. I'm so sorry,"

She hunches over, terrible sobs racking her body. She's shaking and she can't stop. William sits back, allowing her to grieve.

Suddenly, Victoria goes silent. She plants a gentle kiss on Jade's mouth, then her forehead, and before anyone can react, she pulls the dagger still attached on Jade's belt and lightening quick, moves from where she is sitting and wrenches Samuel back by his hair, pressing the silver dagger against his exposed throat.

He merely shoots her a cunning smirk, unfazed, daring her to go through with it.

"Victoria…" William says, caution in his tone.

She stays silent, her eyes blazing with frenzy and fierce determination, digging the blade further in, bringing tiny droplets of blood to the surface. A flicker of fear crosses Samuel's face.

"You can't kill him." William tries again.

"He deserves to die." Victoria states coldly.

"And he will, but it can't be at your hands. She wouldn't want it to be." Nicholas grips her wrist, and pulls the knife from her grasp. Victoria, defeated, lets William bundle her up in his arms and carry her away towards the tavern, casting her eyes away from Jade's pale body, unable to stand the sight of her love looking so still.

"Tie his hands and feet, and then, when we set sail, we'll push him off the boat." Nicholas orders.

"I've heard that drownin' is mighty unpleasant. If I were you, I'd pray the sharks get ya first." As William descends down the path, Victoria see's Henry grab some rope from a nearby barrel.

But the only thought in her head is that she hopes he dies slowly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, please R&R, and is it strange that all I can imagine when I see the tavern in my mind is the scene from "Basil The Great Mouse Detective" when Basil and Dawson go to that pirate/sailor bar? XD_


	8. The Memories

_I know I said I wasn't going to update soon, but I was itching to write this chapter and I had a few hours free, and so I was able to get this one out. When I'm free again I'll try to get the next chapter out as well, but I can't promise anything soonish.  
Enjoy = )  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: The Memories _**

**_Tori_**

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." ~ __**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

I've been having more of them. And they aren't just dreams anymore.

It's almost like I have PTSD.

I might just be sitting in class, or eating dinner, or on my PearPad, and suddenly, I'm not.

It's worse when I see her, too. She makes them stronger, more…real.

They only last for a few seconds or so, a minute at the most, but it's enough.

I must be officially going crazy.

Crazier than Fawn Liebowitz crazy.

It's escalated dramatically, and it's not just about pirates. Sometimes, there's mobsters', other times, its sheriffs' and prostitutes'. It's all just undeniably ridiculous! So I make up reasons, however desperate, to counter it. I've got a brain tumour. I've got an extremely rare blood disease. I'm being slowly poisoned to death by my family. I'm the target of an alien experiment.

My mind is telling me that I'm secretly in love with Jade.

That one being the most eccentric of all.

Maybe I should go see a doctor.

The bell rings, and I trudge off to my locker, already anxiously anticipating the class. It's Sikowitz's, which means Jade, which means all the more chance of me having one of my 'weird' episodes. I'm considering skipping it all together, but if I start doing it now I'll never stop, and then I'd have to explain to people why, and well, that's just much too confusing and embarrassing to confide.

"Hey, walk with me to class?" Andre slides up next to me.

"Sure," I say as brightly as I can, trying to ignore the trepidation that's turning my feet into lead.

The rest of the class is already there when we walk in, even Sikowitz, who's talking to Beck up on the stage, is on time. They finish their conversation and Sikowtiz calls the class to order. Andre takes a seat next to Beck, and I dump myself on one behind Cat, already desperate for it to be over.

"Okay," Sikowitz claps his hands together, "To start us off; let's have some drive-by acting exercises. Tori and…Jade, up, up, up!"

_Great. Just perfect. _I practically drag myself out of my chair and onto the stage. Jade seems to be staring me down, and I don't know why. It's making me even more nervous; I can feel the sweat prickling the back of my neck, and my throats dry.

Sikowitz leans forward, a finger tapping his chin. "Okay, Jade; you're a hillbilly farmer famous for having dancing cows, and Tori; you're the new reporter trying to interview her. Ready? And go!"

Lights explode in front of my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_There's camera flashes everywhere._

_ "Give us a smile!"_

_"Gorgeous, positively gorgeous!"_

_"You're gonna be a big star! Going right to the top?"_

_I am so, so late. Mr Xavier is going to kill me. I mean, technically it isn't my fault, but I really shouldn't have waited so long for Jacob, when after half an hour, it was clear he wasn't turning up._

_ I had scrambled out of the cab and into the hotel, probably looking as flustered as I felt. I couldn't see where the interview was being held, and couldn't find the piece of paper I'd written it down on, so instead I'd flashed the desk clerk my pass and he'd pointed me in right direction, informing me that the interview was almost over. But there was no way I could've just left. If I didn't leave here with at least a photo, and we were the only paper to not cover this story, Mr Xavier would have fired me on the spot. _

_She's wearing a long crimson coloured gown; sweetheart neckline, studded with diamonds; her hair pinned up out of her face. She's more stunning in person; slim, charming, mysterious. She's enjoying the attention; like all these people fawning over her is nothing out of the ordinary. Before I can get all my equipment out, however, a burly man suddenly appears next to her and addresses the crowd._

_"This interview is over! No more questions or pictures!"_

_Oh no. I have to get this photo. I wait until the crowd disperses and take a chance, making my over, praying I don't have to leave here with nothing to show for it._

_"Uh, excuse me, Miss Flynn…"_

_"Jade, please."She corrects, and for some reason, my heart starts to race. I take a deep breath, preparing for what to say, when the man who called out before places his hand on her shoulder._

_"Miss Flynn we really…"_

_"It's alright Jimmy, I won't be long," The man, Jimmy, hesitates, but then walks away. Jade turns back to me, expectantly. _

_"Well, um, Mi…Jade, right. My name is Victoria Lake, I'm a photographer for the New York Post, and well there was supposed to be a journalist covering this but he didn't turn up to meet me and that's why I'm late and…" I stop to control myself, knowing full well that I'm rambling on, "So, basically, would you mind if I took a quick photo?" _

_Jade smiles, "Sure thing hun. Where do you want me?" _

_"Here's fine."I gesture towards the sofa pushed up against the wall._

_I quickly take the photo, glad I have everything out already, not wanting to waste anymore of her time. It's not the article Mr Xavier wanted, but a photo says a thousand words, right? I say thank you and pack up all my equipment back into the bag, but Jade doesn't move, "You don't want an interview?" _

_"Oh no, I just take pictures. I leave all that talking stuff to the journalists."_

_"I can give you an interview now, if you'd like?"_

_ "Sorry?" I say, sure I heard incorrectly._

_"Since your journalist didn't turn up for the group interview, would you like to have one now?" She repeats._

_It takes me a few seconds to realise she's not joking. I guess it's a good idea, if she's offering… "Oh, uh, sure, why not." I take a seat opposite her on the arm chair, placing my equipment on the floor. "I've never interviewed someone before."_

_"I'm sure you'll do fine, it's just like having a conversation. Just imagine we're on a date."_

_That just seems to make me all the more nervous, and my hands shake slightly as I fumble through my bag for a notepad and pencil to write down the answers. Jade's sitting patiently, but I still don't want to have to keep her waiting long._

_I rack my brain for a good starter question. Something standard. "Did you grow up here?" _

_Good, nice and easy._

_"No, I was born, and grew up, in Seattle, an only child. My father's a top executive for Boeing. My family lived in a penthouse downtown. We never moved, and my parents still live there now."_

_"When did you leave Seattle to live in New York?"_

_"When I was 18. My parents took me to Broadway all the time, when my father was here on business, it all looked so glamorous and wonderful. When I decided I was going to be a performer, I knew this is where I needed to go. I'm not there yet, but everyone has to start from the bottom, if they want to get to the top." _

_"Did you always know you wanted to be a performer? Even when you were young?"_

_Jade thinks for a second, but then her eyes seem to light up, "No, actually, I didn't. When I was really little, I wanted to be a rabbit farmer." She lets out a small laugh at my slightly bemused expression, "I was obsessed with rabbits as a child, well, I still am actually, and so I was determined to have a farm and keep thousands of them. That was, until my mother explained to me that if I farmed rabbits that would mean I'd have to kill and skin them. I couldn't stop crying for the rest of the day."_

_ She pauses, staring at me, head cocked, "What's that look for?"_

_Oh, I didn't realise I was watching her so intently, "Nothing. I just…you're much more…uh…"_

_"Personable than you thought?" Jade raises her eyebrows._

_I feel my cheeks flush, "To put it unkindly, yes."_

_"I'm used to people seeing me as just a spoilt girl with a pretty face, and not much else. It's nice to actually talk, once in a while."_

_I feel extremely embarrassed, but thankfully she doesn't seem to be offended. I continue with the interview as smoothly as I can, jotting down the bulk of her answers. It's actually kind of fun, which I didn't expect. And she's nice to talk to; easy. I go to ask another question when Jade interrupts. _

_"I'm sorry, I know you must have more questions, and I promised you a proper interview, but I just realised the time and I have an appointment to get too. I'm so sorry,"_

_"It's okay," I assure her, "it's better than nothing, and it will tide over my boss. Thank you very much."_

_I pick up my equipment bag from the floor, but before I can slip my notepad back in Jade snatches it and my pencil from me. _

_"We should talk again." She scribbles something down, and then hands it back to me._

_It's a phone number and an address._

_She smiles almost coyly, "Give me a call sometime."_

**xxxxxxxx**

The world is suddenly nothing but a mix of blurred colours. I can't make sense of any of it, until I hear a voice cut through the fog.

"Tori? Tori? Can you hear me?" Andre's peering over me, concern creasing his brow. I bring my hand up to shield my stinging eyes from the suddenly all-too-bright lights. Everything's gradually coming into focus. I see Sikowitz and Beck leaning over me as well, just as worried.

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

"You fainted." Beck explains, helping me sit up. "We think."

"You just kinda dropped." Jade adds from where she's leaning against the wall. "It was like you'd keeled over, except you weren't dead. Unfortunately."

I decide to ignore that particular comment. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, only about fifteen seconds or so." Andre answers.

That didn't add up. It had been much, much longer…wherever I was.

I'd never fainted from it before, either. Sure, I always zoned out; I'd find myself watching a movie, and suddenly the next scene was playing, or standing like an idiot in the school hallway until someone bumped into me. But the fainting was new. And a lot, _lot _scarier.

Sikowitz turns to Cat, who's hovering near the stage like a frightened bird. "Cat, go get the school nurse."

"Kay, kay." Cat scurries out of the room.

"No, I'm fine, really," I protest, though my argument seems futile when my legs buckle as I try to stand up.

"Stay there until the nurse comes," Sikowitz orders, but there is no way I'm listening.

"Tori, just sit down." Andre tries, but I stand up again, feeling stronger.

"I'll make my own way to the nurse's office." I say irritably, though I have absolutely no intention of doing so.

"But Cat's just gone to get her." Beck says.

While everybody continues to object further, I grab my bag from the floor and walk out, but, just my luck, manage to bump into the school nurse, Miss Blake and Cat just outside the door.

"How lucky, Tori was just on her way to see you," Jade says innocently and I glare at her furiously. She simply shrugs: an infuriating gleam in her eyes.

Begrudgingly, without a way out, I follow Miss Blake to the nurse's office.

She closes the door after us and tells me to sit on the bed.

"I've called your parents; your mother's coming to get you."

"That really isn't necessary, I'm perfectly fine…" I start to say, but Miss Blake cuts me off.

"You fainted in class, so something tells me you're actually no."

I don't have an argument for that.

I allow her to check my temperature, pupil reactions, blood pressure and pulse. When everything comes back normal, she stands back, curious.

"Nothing like this has happened before?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, never."

"Can you think of anything that could have caused it?"

"No," I say a bit too quickly, "Nothing comes to mind."

I so badly just want to blurt out the truth. That I'm hallucinating; having flashbacks; going completely and totally insane. It's all so, so frustrating.

What the fuck is happening tome?

* * *

_Again, please R & R. Thank you = )  
_


	9. The Frustration

_So, I know I said I wasn't going to update frequently, but my circumstances have changed and so I should be able to keep updating on a regular basis. Yay! _

_Enjoy the chapter = )_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: The Frustration** _

**_Jade_**

_"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." ~ __**Galileo Galilei**_

I think she's pregnant. Or schizophrenic. Or…something.

For a few weeks now, something's been going on with her. She hardly talks at lunch anymore; that usual irritating, happy attitude strained. She seems withdrawn, distracted, and it all points to one thing.

Tori Vega is acting like a person with something to hide.

I try to confirm my suspicions with Beck and Andre at school that morning, but for some reason they're not buying it.

"Yeah, so she's been acting a _little _strange." Andre shrugged.

"A little strange? She _fainted _in class the other day."

"Yeah, but wasn't that just due to dehydration or something?" Beck says from the ground, where he's scrounging through his locker for his workbook.

"You're not the least bit curious?" I argue, warming up my hands with my coffee. I can see it in their faces; they're intrigued, even if they won't say so.

"She _was _just sitting there staring at the wall at rehearsal the other day too," Andre offers after a short pause, "I even dropped all my books accidentally and she didn't move."

Beck laughs unexpectedly, straightening up. "Maybe she's _actually _narcoleptic? Like in the astronaut play?"

Andre chuckles along with him, while I just glower at the both of them.

"Oh come on Jade, why do you even care?" Beck asks, looking at my pointedly.

I didn't have an answer straight away. Honestly, I don't think I actually did care, about Tori's wellbeing anyway, I was always happy when she was sick.

I think I just wondered why nobody else did.

I repeated this answer to the guys. They both just exchange a look.

"Well we can't make her talk about it when she clearly doesn't want to." Beck says. "So if she says she's fine, she's fine."

My next words are cut short by the bell.

"See you after class."

"Yeah, see ya."

The boys walk off up the stairs.

"Yeah sure." I mumble, stalking over to my locker. I spin the combo and open the door, resting my coffee on shelf. I jam some books from my bag inside, looking to see if I've missed anything. I'm supposed to be leaving my favourite pair of scissors in there as well, seeing as last time I brought them to class I _may _have threatened Jason Garrow with them. I hadn't even been serious, and he _had _tried to get to close to me, but Mrs Ferrer freaked out anyway, suspended me, and made me promise in front of Lane not to bring my scissors back.

Did they really think I'd listen?

I take back my coffee and slam my locker shut. But as I'm taking a sip, a freshman walks by me and trips, bumping me and spilling coffee all down my top and skirt.

"HEY!" I screech furiously, "Look what you did!" The girl's petrified; staring wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights.

"Leave! Now!"

She scurries away, still visually shaking. I don't care; not only do I now feel gross, but I've also got no coffee left and I'm going to be late for class.

I hurry off to the bathroom, chucking my cup out on the way. As I pull open the door, however, I'm stopped in my tracks by what I see at the sinks.

Tori's just standing there, in front of the bench, water running from the tap; staring into the mirror.

Just like Andre said he'd seen her. And it's kinda creepy. Her eyes are even slightly glassed over.

"Vega?" She doesn't move. I poke her arm. Again, no movement, not even a blink.

This is all just getting a bit surreal. And I'm already late to class; I don't have time for this. Tori can just stand there in whatever weird trance she's in. I grab some paper towel, scrub it on my clothes, though the coffees mostly dried now anyway, and throw it away, when suddenly Tori grabs my arm and says, desperation in her voice, "Jade, please, don't leave."

I wrench my arm away from her with lightning speed.

"Don't ever grab me again." I snarl.

For a split second, her eyes stay glazed over, and then it's like she snaps back into reality. Her cheeks turn beetroot red, and she scrambles to turns off the tap and snatch up her bag from the ground. But I block the door, arms crossed over my chest.

"Okay Vega, wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I need to get to class…" She tries to squeeze past me, but I'm not giving in that easily.

"So do I. Now, what the hell were you just doing?"

She purses her lips, unwilling to answer, but when I take a threatening step towards her it seems to loosen her tongue.

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything, I was…uh…thinking. I was just thinking. You know how it can be. Sometimes daydreams can get away with you." She jokes. I don't smile.

"We all know you're hiding something." I say, "and the quicker you tell me what it is, the quicker I can get back to not caring."

She suddenly gets a confident look in her eye. "And why is it that you care so much, Jade? You've never wanted to help me before, and I certainly don't need any help from you now." She pushes past me and out the door. I glare after her. How dare she question me? I was actually trying to be _nice _and she was just throwing it back at me! I would stop right now, if I wasn't dying to know what her secret was.

But for that, I needed some backup.

Instead of heading to class, I walked down to Beck's class, _Direction in Film and Television._ Once I get there, I slowly push open the door, and spot Beck at the back of the room, lounging in his chair. The teacher, Mr Bough, has his back to me and he's scrawling something on the whiteboard. Perfect.

"Beck." I whisper. He doesn't seem to hear me.

"Hey, Beck." I try again louder. Beck turns around in his seat, along with quite a few people next to him. He looks confused, and his eyes are silently telling me to _go away, _but I just jerk my head towards the hallway and mouth, '_outside'. _Mr Bough finishes writing and I quickly step back against the wall, not wanting to be caught.

I hear Beck speak up, "Can I go to bathroom?" and then a chair scrapes across the floor. He quietly appears beside me, pushing me along the corridor.

"Hey, hands off." I scowl, shoving him back.

"Jade, what's going on?" He sounds annoyed. I don't really care.

"It's about Tori."

"Really Jade, this again?" He groans.

"I just caught her in the bathroom staring into the mirror. It was like she was in some sort of trance. I even poked her and she didn't react. And then she grabbed me and was all desperate for me not to leave and it was all very weird. We need to do something."

"And what do you propose we do?"

"We need to back her into a corner, and not let her out until we have answers."

"That seems a bit extreme," Beck says hesitantly, "she is allowed to keep things to herself. She does have that right, as a person."

"I need to know her secret." I hiss. "And you are all going to help me get it." Beck just sighs, but I know I have him defeated.

"Okay, but I'm _only _doing this to help Tori."

"Fine, whatever. I propose we all go to her house this weekend and refuse to leave until she's told us what's going on. I'll text the others."

It's nice being in control.

I like the power.


End file.
